darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Alpha 1.3
Alpha 1.3 Hotfix 2 It's been 10 days now after the launch, and here we are with the third minor update with a ton of fixes, and some balance changes to help players struggling with the first days in the game. Please note that this does NOT mean we are "dumbing" down Darkwood. It will remain very challenging, but as of now the difficulty curve is way too steep and needs a lot of work, which will also be addressed in future updates. Changes: * You can now dismantle barricades which you have created, reclaiming some of the materials used. * Weapons are more durable now. * The plank with nails has a new default attack. * Time passes a little slower. * Days are longer. * It's brighter during the day. * The player moves a little faster, and has a lower movement speed penalty when aiming weapons. Also, no speed penalty when out of stamina. * Enemies have less stamina, and are a bit less aggressive. * There is a new visitor during the night. * You can't brute force padlocks anymore (at least it's much harder). * Throwing a item (like the molotov cocktail) for a second time requires you to press the RMB again, to help prevent unintentionally dropping it. * More space for items in your hideout. * You have some starting reputation with the traders. * Red and gray potions can be crafted from the start (you don't have to buy the recipes). Their effect is visible instantly. Bugs: * NPC in the church sometimes gave the wrong code. * Wolf reputation sometimes didn't sync. * Some optimizations for stuttering in the forest. * Fixed receiving reputation from selling a item when a trader's inventory is full without actually losing the item (and vice versa). * Recipes are no longer duplicated. * Fixed player freezing on some occasions. * You can no longer learn the same recipe twice. * Fixed infinite item turn in for NPCs exploit. * Rain was too loud. * If a well was repaired in the middle of the night, it didn't have any water. * Fixed huge FPS hit while in the pigsheds. * Fixed ambient light not saving in some locations. * You no longer lose your inventory at the end of chapter 1. * Fixed black screen on end of chapter 1. * Fixed notes in the journal sometimes leaving a page if you've found too much. * Fixed beartrap duplicating exploit. * Fixed incorrectly loaded doors and barricades. * Fixed not being able to drop a dragged item by pressing LMB if accessed the journal or map. * Dying outside of the normal world no longer freezes the time. * Fixed some issues with the cursor. * Fixed issue when sometimes you could not craft stuff even though you had the required ingredients. * Item quality no longer changes when loading game. * Chicken heads and the violin no longer serve as repair kits. Update 06.08.2014: Released a hotfix for some of the issues with the new patch: * Hopefully final fix for black screen at the end of chapter 1. * Fixed player freeze when harvesting mushrooms and moving at the same time. * Fixed health / stamina upgrades resetting sometimes. * Wolf dialogue no longer loops infinitely. * Fixed endless flare burning upon loading game. Update 08.08.2014: Another hotfix: * New cursor animation when aiming a melee weapon + info about it in the prologue. * Night attacks no longer stop after day 5. * Fixed infestation causing serious lag, especially when burning. * Hopefully a fix for the filling generator freeze. * Roads no longer disappear. Clarification Note: The verbatim section of the article ends here. This article´s original post is currently named "Alpha 1.3 hotfix 2" on the Steam news feed. This is due to the small additions seen above, which were added later on. As such, each hotfix earned the original post a renaming, with the current one being added on 08/08/2014, 3 days after the posting of "Alpha 1.3". The article remains named as Alpha 1.3 on this Wiki. Category:News Category:Patch Notes